Ch. 11
"Last time on Total Drama Tokyo, the contestants had some sort of challenge that was basically forgettable... Oh, wait, no it wasn't. It was the Totoro one. I forgot. Heh. Anyway, they first went into the forest to look for the famous Japanese movie characters, and then they jumped on them. Pretty deep challenge, huh? In the end, the insane psycho maniac person known as Roz won the challenge, I'm pretty sure, granting her team invincibility. Sadly, Delia got voted off of the Dharmas, for no reason other than the fact she was creepy. I think. Anyway, find out who will win, who will lose, and who will make it to the merge today on Total... Drama... Tokyo1" The Fish Tails are in their dorm. Tolkien is sitting in front of the television, eating a "KidzTVDinnerz" lasagna which looks more like a sickly red mush with corn sticking out of it. Julian comes out of the other room. "Yo, I smell lasagna. You have any? Hit me up, dog," he says. "I don't know what you're talking about," says Tolkien, attempting to cover it up. "I see your lasagna right there," says Julian. "Just be a cool dude and share, will you?" "Nah, I'm super hungry. Roz has been eating everything for the last few days," says Tolkien. Horatio smoothly walks out of his bedroom. "Hey, guys, eating time? I'd like some lasagna. Tolky, get the hint?" says Horatio. "I am not giving any of you my food," says Tolkien crossly. "Meh, I could use something to eat," says Estrella loudly, while listening to dubstep. "Whoa, when did you get here?" asks Julian. "I've been here the whole time, are you blind?" says Estrella. "Actually, I have some hearing loss--" says Julian. "Shut up," says Estrella. "Just kidding..." says Julian. Roz swings down from the ceiling, upside down. "Eee! I love food. Tolkien, please? You like me, right?" asks Roz. "I AM NOT GIVING ANY OF YOU MY LASAGNA," yells Tolkien. Roz then says, "Pretty please with sugar on top?" Tolkien smashes the lasagna mush thing into Roz's face. Roz licks it up with her extremely long tongue. "Thanksies," she says happily. "Tolkien, why are you so grumpy?" asks Horatio. "I had a crappy dream last night," says Tolkien. "Did it involve doing explicit things with chicks, dubstep, or partying?" asks Julian. "Eww, no," says Tolkien. "Then, I'm out. Time to play some Grand Theft Tricycle," says Julian. Julian sprints back into his bedroom. "So, what was your dream about, bud?" asks Roz. "Well, it involved Ari..." says Tolkien. Roz and Horatio simultaneously say, "Oooooooooh..." Estrella facepalms. "Basically, I was in school," says Tolkien. "I think it was the first day back." "Is this dream gonna take a weird turn like your last one? Remember, the Black Mage?" asks Horatio. Tolkien ignores him, and keeps talking. "So, it was the first day back to school, and I was with Julian," says Tolkien. Julian looks at Tolkien while drumming on the wall with straws. "Yes, your name's Julian, isn't it?" asks Estrella. "Nah, it's Eric, and Julian is my middle name," says Julian. Everyone just looks at him awkwardly. "Jksies," says Julian. "You guys knew I was joking, right?" "Then, I saw Ari. But she was making out with Bennett," says Tolkien, while completely ignoring him. "Oooooooooh..." say Roz and Horatio again, but this time less happily. "Sucks, little dude. I feel sorry for you. And I almost never express feelings of sorrow," says Estrella dryly. "Shut up and let me talk!" says Tolkien. "Meh, whatev," says Estrella. She then resumes listening to her dubstep. "And then Ari turned to dust, and Bennett started making out with ME," says Tolkien. "Gee, if only Yuri was here..." says a voice from the other room. "And then, Bennett turned into Ari, and we made out. But I looked at myself, and I was Bennett," says Tolkien. "That dream made no sense whatsoever," says Estrella. "But I don't dream." "You don't? Everyone dreams," says Horatio. "Not me," says Estrella. "I only think about teddy bears and black holes." "That's dreaming," says Roz. "Anyway, Tolk, that dream's an omen." "What, you think Ari and Bennett will return to the game and be dating?" asks Tolkien. "Bennett has his girls, remember?" asks Horatio. "Plus, he was first out, and nobody likes first outs," says Estrella. "What about Lizza? She had some friends... er, friend," says Horatio. "Lizza is my kind of person. Hehe," says Roz. "Er, sooo..." says Tolkien. "You guys glad you're still in?" Julian, who is still drumming on the wall with straws, says, "Eh." "I couldn't care less," says Estrella snidely. She then mutters, "Yes, I'm glad." "Hey, guys, we're all friends, right? If we just work together, we can be the final five," says Horatio. "Bleh, bleh, bleh, whatevs," says Roz in a singsong voice. "Roz, you should show some respect," says Horatio. "It makes you more likable." Roz gets out her phone and starts texting. "Did I ever say I was likable? Heh," says Roz. The scene changes to the Dharmas. "This team isn't even a team," says Kai. "Ugh, Kai, stop talking," says Layla. "Charles, buy me a root beer." Charles goes to the fridge and gets her a root beer. He throws it and it hits her in the face. "Ow, that hurt!" yells Layla. "Pain is an important part of growing up," says Charles. "Where's Isabel? She was here a few minutes ago," says Kai. "Ugh, who cares?" asks Layla sourly. "I do, since it is safe to know where people are located," says Charles. "I also care, because if she's gone, then I'm stuck on a team with you," says Kai, shuddering. "Gee, thanks, I'm so honored," says Layla sarcastically. "Layla, are you even drinking the root beer that I gave to you?" asks Charles. "No, I never said I was gonna eat it, I just wanted it in my possession so I could drink it when I'm thirsty," says Layla. "That's pointless," says Kai. "Completely pointless." A faint screaming noise is heard. "Hey, I wonder what that noise is?" asks Kai. "Probably just the wind," says Charles. Isabel then busts through the door, creating a human-shaped hole and screaming. "What's wrong?!" yells Kai. "Nobody cares!!" yells Layla. "Hey, guys!" says Isabel peppily. "I just went on an adventure! Heehee!" "Ugh, what kind of adventure?" asks Layla. "It was an adventure where I went to a vending machine and bought some pop for you guys!" says Isabel. "..." says Charles. "Where's the pop...?" asks Kai dubiously. "Oh, sorry, I got really thirsty and drank all of it," says Isabel. "Sorry!" "Don't you have any more money?" asks Kai. "No, I don't. Sorry about that," says Isabel sadly. "Then, what was the point of even going to get pop?" asks Layla angrily. "Can't you think about others?!" Charles laughs hysterically. "There's nothing funny about that, Charles," scolds Layla. "I am sorry, but there is," says Charles. "I'm not even gonna bother anymore," says Layla. Layla takes out her phone and begins to text. The scene changes to the Tanukis' room. Puck, with shades on, prances to the radio and turns it on. "I like big butts and I cannot lie. All them otha brothas can't deny," sings the radio. "When a girl comes by with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get sprung," says Puck, singing along and shaking his butt. "Ugh, that song is so 10 years ago," says Casey. "I know, right? What a dinosaur," says Flora. Everyone looks at Flora. The music stops. "Did you just say, 'what a dinosaur'?" asks Casey. "Who says that?" asks Vivienne, while laughing. "Guys, I'm just trying to fit in with you guys," says Flora sadly. "Yeah, but nobody says, 'what a dinosaur'," says Casey. "I do, sometimes," says Puck. "Not really." "All right, guys. Is there anything that I can do to make you guys like me?" asks Flora. "No, not really," says Casey. "Flora, I like you. In a way," says Vivienne. "Yeah, you're all right, little ice cube," says Puck. There is an awkward pause. "Sooooo..." says Casey. "Buttons," says Vivienne. A loud whistle is heard blowing outside. The contestants, realizing that it means there is a challenge, all walk outside. Chris is shown in front of what looks like a large factory. "Hey, guys, are any of you hungry?" he asks happily. "Yeah," says Layla, glaring at Isabel. "Well, good, since today's challenge is a sushi challenge! You all will have to eat as much sushi as you can, and whoever eats the most sushi wins invincibility for their team," says Chris. "Sounds easy enough," says Tolkien. "You kasshole, you just jinxed it, he's gonna make a twist," says Estrella. "Kasshole?" asks Julian. "Don't question my vocabulary," says Estrella angrily. "Nope, no twist today, at least for the challenge," says Chris. He begins to laugh evilly. "Eh, if we win the challenge, we'll be fine, guys," says Horatio reassuringly. "So, guys, follow me inside to the factory," says Chris. The kids follow Chris inside to the factory. Chef hands them all aprons and chef hats. "Today, y'all gonna be me," says Chef. "Uh, all righty," says Tolkien. "Experience my pain every single freakin' day," says Chef. "What exactly do you mean by that?" asks Flora. "Oh, nothin', jus' that I'm forced t' spend m' life workin' for smelly teenagers, nothin' really," says Chef. "Moving on," says Flora. Chris then leads them to the kitchen. "All right, guys, you all have to sit down at these tables," says Chris. "Don't tell me what to do," says Layla angrily. "Wanna get voted out?" asks Chris. Layla and all the rest of the contestants sit down at the tables. A bunch of interns walk in and dump bags of sushi out in front of every contestant. "Are you ready?" asks Chris. "No," says Tolkien. Chris blows an airhorn loudly. "GO!" "Oh, I can totes do this. Sushi is my food of choice, guys," says Puck, while eating sushi. "Just be careful, Puck," says Casey while picking her sushi apart. Puck then passes out. "Puck is out of the challenge!" says Chris. "Food of choice, eh?" asks Casey angrily. "Askrthndtkhtk," says Puck on the ground. "Guys, please, just focus!" yells Vivienne. "I hate sushi," says Layla at the Dharmas' table. "Charles, feed me." "But I am not allowed to. You must do this yourself," says Charles. "Who said that?!" yells Layla. "Ugh." Layla begins to lick up the sushi using her mouth. Isabel is slicing her sushi into little pieces. "Isabel, don't be so slow!" yells Layla. "I'm trying to do it efficiently," says Isabel happily. "Also, where's Kai?" asks Layla. Kai is passed out on the ground with sushi in his mouth. "Can we just end this challenge?" asks Tolkien. A strange ticking noise is then heard. "What is that mysterious ticking noise?" asks Charles. Some magic dust is sprinkled from the ceiling, then everyone passes out. Chris says in the confessional, "Hey, that challenge was gonna be cool! It can't get cut short!" Chris begins to snap his fingers angrily. "Guys, get up. The challenge isn't over yet." "Aww," says a groggy Horatio. "Who's left?" asks Chris. "Everyone except Puck," Casey says and points to Puck who is lying on the ground drooling, "and Kai." Kai is sitting there, traumatized. "All right," says Chris. He blows a whistle. "RESUME!" Tolkien scarfs down his sushi. "Hurry up, Tolkien!" yells Roz. The camera pans across the tables. Julian is attempting to eat sushi but failing, while Estrella is reading. "Estrella is disqualified for not participating!" says Chris. Estrella makes a rude hand gesture at Chris. The Fish Tails then slowly begin to get out, in a montage. Three hours later, the only contestants left are Flora and Layla. "Go, Layla! You can do this! Heehee!" cheers Isabel. "Don't tell me to go, I'm going!" says Layla angrily. Flora is eating spoonfuls of sushi. "Flora, go faster!" pleads Casey. Flora ignores her and continues to eat the spoonfuls of sushi. Layla then begins to turn green. "I don't feel so good..." says Layla. "No, Layla, you must continue!" says Charles. Layla then passes out. Everyone looks at Flora, who is eating her spoonfuls of sushi slowly. "Flora, did you just win?" asks Puck. "Oh my god," says Casey. "Looks like you're good for something after all..." says Vivienne. "I guess we're sorry we treated you that way," says Casey. "It's all right, guys. I know I'm boring, but I guess there are some things that make me interesting," says Flora. "Boring? You're our team's hero now!" says Vivienne. "Yeah, I suppose..." says Flora. Tolkien then runs out from the bathroom. "Wait, what is that little rat doing?" asks Casey. "Oh, I was peeing, I'm still in the challenge, guys," says Tolkien. The Tanukis blankly stare at Tolkien. "He's correct. Tolkien wins invincibility for the Fish Tails!" says Chris. "WHAT?!?!" yells everyone else. "This is worse than I See London...!" says Flora. Everyone on the Fish Tails cheer and hoist Tolkien up on their shoulders. "Guys, I'm gonna play a little celebratory jazz!" says Horatio, taking out his saxophone. "Don't do anything stupid," says Estrella. "Relax," says Horatio. Horatio begins to play a serenade on his saxophone. The contestants look at him with wide eyes. Sure enough, Dolph is creeping up behind him with a knife, while riding on his Nyan Cat. "What the--" screams Horatio, looking at Dolph. Dolph snaps his fingers, and the roof of the factory comes off, revealing a gigantic, rainbow-colored void in the sky. "This is what you all get for not accepting me into All-Stars!" yells Dolph evilly. "What the crap?!" yells Chris. The contestants slowly begin to get sucked into the void, all while screaming and yelling. "Thanks a lot, Horatio!" yells Julian. "I'm sorry, I didn't know!" yells Horatio. Horatio holds onto a lamppost, while the others hold onto various objects to avoid getting sucked into the void. "AAAAAUGH!" screams Puck. The void then suddenly closes, and everything turns back to normal. "What just..." says Chris. "Let's just go to the elimination ceremony... Everyone has to come today." Layla says in the confessional, "Ugh, that was so unfair. At least my team didn't lose, but still, that sucked." Isabel says in the confessional, "Heehee! So fun!" The scene changes to the elimination ceremony. "All right, Tanukis, this is your last elimination ceremony, because tomorrow, the three teams will become one," says Chris. Everyone cheers. "Is that why you brought us here?" asks Julian. "That, and other things," says Chris mysteriously. "Just tell us who gets the marshmallows," whines Casey. "Fine," says Chris. "Casey and Viv, you two are safe." Chris tosses the two girls some sushi. "I don't even wanna see any more sushi today," says Vivienne, who looks green. "Puck and Flora. Both of you did crappy in the challenge," says Chris. "Hey, I almost won," says Flora. "And I was the first to lose," says Puck sadly. "The final sushi goes to..." "Puck, unfortunately." "Cool beans," says Puck. He tries to avoid the sushi that is tossed to him. "Aww, but I thought you guys liked me," says Flora. "I do, and so does Puck, don't worry," says Vivienne. "Was I really that boring?" asks Flora sadly. "Yes," says Casey. Everyone glares at her. "No, you're a nice girl. Hopefully people will appreciate you a little bit more when you come back home," says Vivienne. Puck and Vivienne hug Flora, and she waves at them while going to the Insert-Vehicle-Here of Losers. "I still think she's boring," says Casey. Everyone glares at her again. "Oh, yeah, I forgot!" says Chris. The contestants look at him. "Horatio, dude, bad news." "Aw, crap," says Horatio, anticipating what's to come. "That Dolph thing psychologically traumatized some of us, and we wanna make sure it doesn't happen again. So, sorry dude, but you're out," says Chris. "Wut? That's the stupidest elimination ever," says Tolkien. "Yeah, some eliminations are stupid. Deal with it!" says Chris. "Get out of here." "All right, guys. It was fun working with you, and I wish you all the best of luck in your future projects," says Horatio. "Remember, if you believe, you will achieve. Peace out." Horatio sashays to the Insert-Vehicle-Here of Losers. "Wait, why was there a double elimination?" asks Julian. "Returnee, anyone?" asks Chris. Puck, Tolkien, Roz, and Julian all begin to cheer, thinking of their friends. "Anyway, who will be the special returnee? Who will get voted out? Will any new relationships blossom? Find out next time, on Total... Drama... Tokyo!"